FNAF A different story
by FiveNightsAtLuis
Summary: This story is not like the ones about FNAF you usually find. I am not english so expect fails and I dont really pick the genre really well XD BTW {} is the character POV like {Freddy} means it is in Freddy's POV
1. Where it all starts

**Disclaimer:I don't own FNAF or any of that stuff and blah blah blah who cares**

Small author's note: This may look like a normal FNAF Fanfiction but is not going to be. Most stuff doesn't accord to the real FNAF story for the sake of entertainment. Also I'm not english, so I will not know a lot of stuff/write it wrong.

 **{John** (my OC) **}**

I am just a normal guy, I live alone in a small apartment and I really need money. I was sitting in the couch when a friend of mine called me. He knew I needed a job, and I did too. He had got a night guard job somewhere from midnight to 6 Am. He asked me if I wanted to work there with him, since it was boring there during the night. I really liked the idea, and I went to sleep earlier so I was awake in the job.

 **-Time Skip** (that night) **-**

"Hello James (James is also my OC)!"  
"Hello John! Are you ready to stay here all the night doing nothing?" He laughed a bit when he said that.

"Well, it depends, do you have wifi there?" I we both laughed.

I was going to work with James, when a man showed up. James said "Oh, John, this is my boss."

He saw us and told me "Sorry, *insert place name here* is closed now, it opens back tomorrow at 7 Am."  
I looked at him and said "No, I am here to work as a night guard with James."  
"Sorry, we only aren't hiring more night guards." I gave James a angry glance. "Ok, then. I will try to find another job, then" I walked away to my car and when I got home it was already midnight. James was probably working already. I tuned on my computer. I almost didn't have time to open the internet when James called me on skype. I picked up and I said nothing. He looked at me and he said "I am sorry for that." "Don't worry about it" "You know, this job is boring..." "Calm down, I told you I forgive you..." "Ok... you know, do you want help to find a job? You know, because I was stupid about thinking it would work..." "Ok, but first I need to search something..." "What?" "Victory dances!" "What the hell?" "So when I find a job I can dance it!" It seemed like the best idea ever, but he just said very quietly "You are so weird" Then he just said in his normal tone "So, I will look for a job for you while you learn your... victory dance..."

After I learnt the victory dance, I called him again and I asked him if he had found any job for me. " Well, I found one... it is in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..." No. Not that place. Not that place. " No, I am not going to that place. Never again. Since...THAT happened to HIM... Haven't you found another job?" " No, I looked really hard... Or maybe not, since all the time you were learning a victory dance..." " No, I'm definitively not going there again. " "After one week they give you enough money to buy a rare knife in CS:GO!" "OH MY GOD OH MY GOT I NEED THAT JOB I REALLY WANT TO BUY A KARAMBIT" It seemed like he was not trying to die while laughing after I said this, but I didn't care. "Tomorrow I am going to get that job! " "Fine, but try to get some sleep now..." " Nope, I will sleep later!" " Why?" " I want to play CS:GO I want to quickscope noobs "


	2. First night on the job

**Disclaimer:I don't own FNAF or any of that stuff and blah blah blah who cares**

Small author's note: This may look like a normal FNAF Fanfiction but is not going to be. Most stuff doesn't accord to the real FNAF story for the sake of entertainment. Also I'm not english, so I will not know a lot of stuff/write it wrong.

 **{John}**

The next day, I went to the pizzeria to get my job. I wore some nice clothes so they thought I cared about the job. I entered the pizzeria and I saw a woman in a computer. "Hello, I wanted to get the job." "Which job? Cook? Janitor?" I stared at her like if I was saying ' _seriously?'_ and said "No...I wanted to be a night guard here..." She asked me about some stuff like name and that things and when she ended it all, I thought she would tell me something like 'We will call you later' or something like that, but I was surprised with what she said.

"You are hired"  
"What..."  
"Your office is down those halls. Your shift is from midnight to 6 Am. You will have some recorded messages there."

I walked home and then did the most obvious thing I could think of. Victory dance. But I had to sleep a bit, so I wouldn't fall asleep in the job. I had some sleep and I when woke up I called James.

"Did you get the job?"  
"Yeah, but I still don't like that place"  
"Oh, come on, it happened when we were 10... don't worry, get over it... don't you want to buy that knife in CS:GO?"  
"Ok...I will call you when I get there so we can play together, ok?"  
"Ok"

 **-Time Skip-**

Well, after I swore I wouldn't go to that place again, lots of times, I was there, working for it... I put my computer there, and looked for the plug. There was no plug without anything plugged in it? What? What kind of place doesn't have any spare plugs? I had to use my computer battery, which I didn't really like. After I had turned my computer on, I realized there was a tablet, I turned it on and I realized it was showing a camera in the Show Stage. There was a bear, which I assumed to be Freddy, a purple bunny and a yellow chicken. 'Those are new' I thought. James immediately called me. I picked up.

"Hi James"  
"Hi John"  
"How are you doing in your job?"

"I have to use my computer battery because there are no plugs" After I said this he laughed  
"Hey James, they have left some recorded messages for me... want to listen to them? I bet they will have creepy stuff because of what happened to HIM... "

"Calm down John! Just forget about HIM... Play those messages, if they make you feel better..."  
"Ok" I played it. Some normal stuff, until the guy said: _'They will probably try to stuff you inside a suit...'_

James looked scared to me and he shouted "WHAT?"  
"Chill out James it is probably a prank just to make us watch the cameras every single second..."  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? DON'T PLAY CS:GO! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM MAY HAPPEN TO YOU!" I laughed a bit.  
"You were telling me to forget about him, so... FORGET ABOUT HIM" I was about to play 'Turn down for what' but I didn't because he started saying I should be aware and that stuff until the guy in the phone said _'Chill out, first night should be a breeze'_

I looked at him with a triumph face and he said "Ok, maybe I'm being just a bit stupid..."  
"Ok, now, lets play!"


	3. Last night on the job

**Disclaimer:I don't own FNAF or any of that stuff and blah blah blah who cares**

Small author's note: This may look like a normal FNAF Fanfiction but is not going to be. Most stuff doesn't accord to the real FNAF story for the sake of entertainment. Also I'm not english, so I will not know a lot of stuff/write it wrong.

 **{John}**

There was I, in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, working as a night guard, and actually having a fun time. **  
**"OH OH OH MY GOD OH MY F*CK*NG GOD"  
"I JUST 360 NOSCOPED THAT GUY WITH AN SSG 08 GSAJKLGSAJHGSALKHGSA"  
In the screen corner I could see my name (xxx_true_mlg_xxx) followed by an icon of a sniper and the name of the player I noscoped (freddy_skrub). When I saw his name I just said to myself  
"Oh no" James immediately suggested me to check the cameras.  
"OK" I shouted, and I checked the cameras really fast. I realized the purple bunny was in none of them, and I was surprised the kitchen camera didn't work.  
I quietly said "F*ck me" I pressed a button that said 'Light' and no one was there... however, when I pressed the other one, the purple bunny was there... I screamed like a girl and then I had an idea... the buttons of my shirt were untied... I pulled the shirt for the sides, like if I was showing something under it, and then I yelled  
"ALLAHU AKBAR"  
The purple bunny ran away while yelling "SH**********************************T"  
I turned to the computer and asked loudly "DID YOU SEE THAT?"  
"CLOSE THE DOORS" You didn't need to tell me more than one time. I closed both doors and panicked.  
"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE,ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
"WHAT?YOU WERE LEARNING VICTORY DANCES WHILE I WAS SEARCHING A JOB FOR YOU!"  
"YEAH,ITS TRUE,BUT I THOUGHT IF I WAS THE FIRST TO COMPLAIN YOU WOULD THINK I WAS RIGHT!"  
"DON'T WORRY THATS PERFECTLY NORMAL"  
"CAN WE STOP YELLING?"  
"Yes we can" I started to breath heavily and then the doors suddenly slammed open. He started yelling again  
"CLOSE THE DOORS CLOSE THEM" I pressed the buttons but it didn't work  
"I CANT"  
"KEEP TRYING" I kept trying to close the doors but it didn't work, I tried to turn lights on but it wouldn't work, I tried using the cameras but it didn't work, and then I realized I didn't have any wifi (lol almost wrote wife there).  
"I DONT HAVE WIFI"  
"THEN HOW A-" He hung up! WHY DID HE HUNG UP! I realized it was because I didn't have wifi. But why did it last so long? Then I realized. I used all my mobile data. I was about to scream 'NOOOOOOOOOOO' but then I saw Freddy's face showing in my door, playing a weird music. "I wish I had the goddamn knife here, in real life" Freddy playing the music was even a better reason to scream 'NOOOOOOOOOO' but I didn't need to do it, because Freddy did it for me. But it wasn't a 'NOOOOOOOO'. It was more like a 'SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'. When that happened, I fainted. Now what happened to HIM will also happen to me... I should have heard James...and that weird guy on the phone...

(Sorry guys this is a small chapter I will try to make the next one bigger)


	4. John is gone

**Disclaimer:I don't own FNAF or any of that stuff and blah blah blah who cares**

Small author's note: This may look like a normal FNAF Fanfiction but is not going to be. Most stuff doesn't accord to the real FNAF story for the sake of entertainment. Also I'm not english, so I will not know a lot of stuff/write it wrong.

 **{John** (or is it?) **}**

When I woke up (I woke up? That is surprising itself) I found myself sitting on the ground, lying against a wall. I could hear two voices talking to each other. I had a headache... not really a headache, but it was a weird feeling in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and put my hand in my head, until I realized it was not a hand... it was a orange paw... I looked to my chest and realized it was like Freddy's, but orange with some black buttons. I was about to say 'what the f*ck' but I heard a voice say  
"It worked!"  
I looked up, surprised, and I saw Freddy, the purple bunny that had shown in my door before, the yellow chicken that was on the stage, a red fox and a bear that looked exactly like Freddy, but he was yellow. I got up and said  
"What..." The chickens jaw was open, I almost thought she had broke it.  
"I don't believe it worked" She said.  
"Do you remember us?" Freddy said. I walked to him and almost fell. Everything that was happening was weird. I grabbed Freddy's shoulder when I got near him and I asked, a bit angry  
"What have you done to me?" He looked at me surprised and the purple bunny said  
"Freddy... this has gone wrong..." I looked at him and asked  
"What has gone wrong?" The yellow bear looked at Freddy and said  
"He is the night guard" I looked at him angry  
"Well, I WAS the night guard! Now can you tell me what you have ACTUALLY done to me?"  
"We have made you an animatronic" Freddy said. At this time, my heart stopped. It would have, if I still had it. I got near a wall, and looked to the ground, saying 'oh my god...' quietly, and then I asked  
"And why did you do it exactly?"  
"Well, you are in the suit of a old animatronic we had before. We thought if we stuffed people inside the suits he would somehow come back. And only people that are desperate with their lives would be night guards here." Freddy said. After this I laughed a bit  
"That is actually true. But I can't really walk very well. Do you have any idea why this is happening?"  
"Maybe it is because you aren't used to being a animatronic. I mean, you are only a animatronic for like, 5 minutes" the purple bunny said  
"Oh by the way my name is John"  
"Not anymore" I got a bit surprised after Freddy said this  
"You are now Toy Freddy" I nodded. I couldn't do anything against it now. And I thought it would be better if I didn't complain...  
"And who are you? I know you are Freddy" I pointed at Freddy "But I don't know any of your names..." I pointed at the others  
"I am Bonnie" the bunny said.  
"I am Chica" the chicken said with a hint of happiness in her voice. How does that work? We are animatronics, right? "Nice to meet you!"  
"I am Foxy" the red fox said  
"I am Golden Freddy, but you can call me Goldie"  
"Three Freddy's? Jeez" I laughed a bit and they did too.  
"During the day, you will have to hide here, ok? Goldie will be here with you" Freddy said.  
"Freddy" the fox said "Can I stay with him? I don't like staying in pirate's cove all day without doing anything... And he is new, I would like to know him better"  
"Fine" Freddy said  
"Wait" I said "You are a pirate animatronic?" I asked Foxy  
"Yes" he said "But I am out of order and I don't need to speak like a pirate unless a kid goes there..."  
"Now, can you guys tell me where I can find a mirror?" I asked  
"A mirror? Why?" They all asked  
"I want to see my bear face"


	5. It's not that bad

**Disclaimer:I don't own FNAF or any of that stuff and blah blah blah who cares**

Small author's note: This may look like a normal FNAF Fanfiction but is not going to be. Most stuff doesn't accord to the real FNAF story for the sake of entertainment. Also I'm not english, so I will not know a lot of stuff/write it wrong.

 **{Toy Freddy** (not going to call him John anymore) **}**

"Hey, Toy Freddy, look at this" Bonnie picked my nose and it honked. We both laughed and I tried to pick his nose. "Mine doesn't do it" I looked down, like if I was disappointed, and we both laughed  
"Hey, Bonnie" I said "Sorry for what I did to you..."  
"What?"  
"When I was a human and you were in the door..."  
"Don't worry about it... you are one of us now! Don't worry about when you were a human!"  
"Ok Bonnie, thanks."  
"Guys, I know you are having a conversation, but Bonnie should go to stage and Toy Freddy to backstage." I didn't see him Freddy coming.  
"Ok. By the way, how much time I will have to stay there?"  
"From 7 Am until it closes. It's 6:45 Am already." Freddy said.  
"And try to be quiet. I mean, you can talk with them, but don't be loud when speaking"  
"Ok" I went to backstage and sat there, and I just stared at Foxy and Goldie. I sat there for literally half an hour, and I was pretty bored.  
"Goldie, no offense, but this is boring" Goldie looked at me  
"You just have to find what to do"  
"Well, can I talk a bit to you? I want to know you guys better" Foxy looked at me and said  
"I also want to know you better. But I need to ask you a thing. Why were you talking about a knife when Freddy was about to get you?" Goldie looked at me  
"A knife?" He said  
"Well... I came here because I wanted money to buy a knife in a game..."  
"You would need to work 2 weeks to get enough money to buy a decent one." Goldie said in a challenging tone  
"That's t- wait, how do you know that?" It was pretty surprising he knew what game I was talking about  
"Well, we found your laptop in the office after we stuffed you in the suit, and it was running CS:GO " Foxy said  
"We all play that game" Goldie said  
"Wait, what? There is only one computer... Apart from my laptop..." I said  
"Wrong" Foxy said  
"We are robots... so we can basically play the games on ourselves" Goldie said. I was really surprised. How is it possible? I tried to find a way to do it, and looks like it was more easy than I thought it would. "Now, are you going to have fun until we can go out?"  
"YEAH YO" I said, very exited  
" Just one thing" Foxy said  
"Add us on Steam" Goldie continued. I laughed a bit.  
"No problem."  
Wow, at first I was so mad about being a animatronic, and it was actually more fun than what I thought! It was going to be fun...

Note: Omg almost 100 views thank u guys I never thought this story would get so many ppl in only 4 chapters... 5 with this one :P


	6. Bear to bear converstion

**Disclaimer:I don't own FNAF or any of that stuff and blah blah blah who cares**

Small author's note: This may look like a normal FNAF Fanfiction but is not going to be. Most stuff doesn't accord to the real FNAF story for the sake of entertainment. Also I'm not english, so I will not know a lot of stuff/write it wrong.

 **{Freddy** (yeah finally not John/Toy Freddy POV XD) **}**

"Freddy?"  
"Yes, Bonnie?  
"Do you know the news?" I looked at him with a serious look in my face. "They hired a new night guard!"  
"Good... I'm going to talk with Toy Freddy" I answered. I didn't really care about the new night guard.  
"I also want to talk with him" Bonnie said  
"No"  
"Please" He made a cute face  
"No" I refused again  
"Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" It was Chica.  
"I am going to talk to Toy Freddy." I said  
"Really? I wanted to ask him a question" Chica cheered  
"No... I want to be alone when talking to him"  
"This is the problem" Bonnie said. I gave him a angry glance.  
"I only wanted to ask him a question" Chica said again. I knew what it was going to be... "Ask him if he likes cooking" I knew it. She is always the same.  
"Ok, I'll ask him" I lied "Now, can you let me talk with him?"  
"Yes, master" Bonnie joked. I ignored him and went to backstage. When I opened I looked at Goldie and Foxy  
"You two. Out" Toy Freddy looked at me surprised. Foxy looked at me and asked calmly "Why?"  
"Because I want to talk to him" I looked to Toy Freddy "Bear to bear" Foxy sighed and walked away, but Goldie stayed "What are you waiting for? Just leave" He looked at me and said in a rude tone  
"I am also a bear, so I can stay" I looked at him angry  
"You know what I meant. OUT!" He walked away and sighed while he was saying 'He is crazy' quietly. I didn't care. I walked to Toy Freddy and he said quietly 'That was scary' but I ignored him.  
"So" I started talking to him "Do you like being here?" He looked kind of scared when he talked  
"Well, first I was really angry, but I found out it's not that bad..." Well, better than I thought it was going to be  
"I have to warn you there is a new night guard." He looked at me and said in a rude tone  
"Really? Can't they just let us in peace at night?" Wow. We are so much one like the other.  
"No, they can't, unfortunately. That's why we are going to stuff them in suits again."  
"What?" He looked at me surprised "But you know it doesn't work"  
"It actually does, but it doesn't always do." He looked at me confused  
"So, what you exactly want me to do?"  
"Get him, bring him here, and stuff him in a suit."  
"Which one?"  
"We will see later." I started walking away but he called me  
"Freddy" I looked at him "Can I...hum... have a top hat? I mean, you and Goldie do, so-" I cut him off  
"Sure! Look back there, there should be some" He smiled and looked for a top hat. He came back with a black one with a red stripe in it.  
"I like this one" He said  
"Then you can keep it" He looked at me and smiled  
"Thanks!" He put the top hat on his head and walked away.  
"Make sure you are in the backstage a bit after midnight" I warned him  
"Sure" 


	7. Toy Freddy did his job

**Disclaimer:I don't own FNAF or any of that stuff and blah blah blah who cares**

Small author's note: This may look like a normal FNAF Fanfiction but is not going to be. Most stuff doesn't accord to the real FNAF story for the sake of entertainment. Also I'm not english, so I will not know a lot of stuff/write it wrong.

 **{Freddy}**

"It's almost midnight, the night guard is probably almost here. Go to your places!" A bit after everyone was in their places, the night guard entered the building. He stopped and stared a bit at us, and then he went to his office. He probably didn't even have time to hear the message, and I started walking.  
"Freddy? Where are you going?" It was Bonnie  
"I am going to talk to Toy Freddy"  
"But you usually just stay here... I can check him, if you want, I always go there." I really didn't like going out of the stage. It seemed like a good idea, but we didn't need to do it, because I saw him getting out of the Parts & Service room. We looked at him, and he quickly asked "Am I doing this right?" I smiled.  
"Yes. Go and get him" He nodded and smirked. Bonnie also started to walk. "Hey, Bonnie, what are you doing?"  
"I am going to help him. None of us could get him alone." Well, it was true. "Fine. I'll let Chica go, but she will probably cook pizza" When I talked about her, she looked at me and asked "Does he like cooking?" I looked at her and said "I forgot to ask him!" She looked at me sad and went to the kitchen, probably to cook pizza. I looked at Bonnie  
"Why does she like cooking so much? We can't eat." Bonnie looked at me with a _'you are right'_ face. Then he walked away. After 2 hours, I heard the sound of the power going out. I saw Toy Freddy near the left hall (I always make confusion between West and East hall so left hall means left hall from the POV of the night guard). He looked at me and let out a evil grin. He knew what I was going to do. I made my way to the door and started playing the Toreador. When I finished, I had an idea. I saw Toy Freddy still watching me, and moved next to him. He looked at me surprised and I pointed at the door. He understood what I meant and he walked to the door. After some seconds I heard a scream and he came out with the fainted night guard's body. "Good job" He looked to the ground and he said quietly  
"Thanks" We both took the body to the Parts & Service room, Bonnie and Chica were following us already. Chica looked at me and said  
"Good job Freddy" Toy Freddy looked at me  
"It was actually Toy Freddy who did it this time." He smiled at me and Chica looked really surprised.  
"I'm so proud of you!" She said. Toy Freddy looked at her, smiled, but said nothing. I would swear he blushed if we could. We reached Parts & Service room, Goldie was already there.  
"So, which suit are we going to use?" Bonnie really wanted to know which one we were going to use. I knew why.  
"The Toy Bonnie one." Bonnie started saying _'Yes'_ while throwing his hands up. Toy Freddy laughed a bit. I grabbed the body to stuff the night guard in it, but Goldie but a hand in my shoulder. "Let him do it" he said, while he pointed at Toy Freddy."Me?" Goldie nodded. He seemed kind of nervous. "Don't worry" I said "We know you can do it." He looked at us, at the night guard, and then at the suit. He stopped a bit, and then he grabbed the night guard and started pushing him deeper in the suit. I smiled. The others were also smiling, but Chica wasn't. She had left her cupcake in the kitchen. She went to get it back and when she came Toy Freddy had already finished stuffing the night guard in the suit. I patted him in the back. "Good job" He smiled and said "Thanks... you guys are amazing..." He looked at the suit a bit and then looked at us, and curiously asked us "How much time did it take for me to wake up?" Goldie looked at him and said "I think you woke up 1 or 2 minutes after we stuffed you." He got surprised "Really? I thought it would take a week!" I thought a bit. "If it takes more than a week then it shouldn't work." Bonnie looked at me and said "I hope it works" Then he looked at Toy Freddy and said "And I suppose you also do!" He smiled and looked at Bonnie "I think all of us want it to work." I looked at him and said calmly "We can only wait..."

 **Note: Guys I am going on holidays to another country so I will not post during some time** **so yeah 2 chapters in 1 day for you guys!**


End file.
